


Choices

by EyesFullOfGalaxies



Series: Marvel Muses [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Misguided Intentions, angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesFullOfGalaxies/pseuds/EyesFullOfGalaxies
Summary: What has Loki done?!
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Reader
Series: Marvel Muses [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/467083
Kudos: 27





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the very first Thor movie!

The throne room was empty except for you and your prince, but the air between you was heavy and thick as if filled by a crowd of people. As usual, he looked cool, calm, and collected as he sat on his illegitimate throne- the perfect visage of grace under pressure. However, you had known Loki enough to recognize the subtle giveaways (the slight flaring of his nostrils and the mounting tension in his shoulders) that showed the true feelings bubbling under the surface.

“I asked you, Loki.” Your voice finally broke the tense silence and the prince’s gaze on you wavered for a moment.

“I asked you if you knew anything about what happened, and you said no. You lied to me. Thor is gone because of you, and your father-”

“He is not my father.” Loki jumped to his feet with a snarl, advancing on you quickly. “Have you not yet heard of my true parentage? Had you any idea that you loved a monster?”

You were quick to scoff, turning away from him so he couldn’t see the tears you were blinking back.

“It is your choices, my love, that make you a monster.” The bitterness in your voice had him wincing internally but his face remained as still as stone. “The identity of your father is merely a technicality.”

“'My choices’, as you say… You mean the choices made for me, as the youngest son? I had no choice, darling. I had to do this to fix it, fix everything.”

“You have fixed nothing! Nothing! There are frost giants in the palace, hungry for our blood! Your brother-” He went to speak, but your glare cut him off. “-Is trapped on Midgard. Your mother is sobbing in absolute grief while your father drifts through Odinsleep. What, pray tell, what has this fixed?!”

“I have taken back my birthright. My throne, my title, my right to rule as king.” Loki walked over to you as he spoke, gripping your arms too tightly and staring you down with a manic gaze and matching sneer. “All of that which is mine is now also yours, my darling. You can have anything and everything you wish. Odin would have had you marry that big oaf, that poor excuse for a king, but now you can still be mine. I did this for us!”

You were frozen in his arms, absorbing all he said in disbelief. Desperately searching for a lie in his emerald eyes, your tears finally began to fall when you found none.

“You… did this for me? All this, for me?” He smiled for a moment before you started to squirm violently against him. Your small hands slapped against his leather clad chest until he allowed you to step away.

Choking on your own gasps and sobs, you backed away from your prince slowly. You committed his image to your memory in that brief second before whispering a farewell. He lunged forward to catch you, but you teleported away using the trick he himself had taught you to keep you safe.


End file.
